1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a writing apparatus, more particularly to a writing apparatus for an electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs) have the advantages of being light-weight, compact, power-saving, and low in radiation, etc., and are therefore widely used in electronic devices, such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat-panel televisions, multimedia devices, etc. In recent years, electronic paper, one type of which is known as electrophoretic display (EPD), has been developed to be a display that is even more power-saving, light-weight and compact, and that is flexible and more easily portable.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic paper 900 includes a pixel array module 910 including a plurality of pixel units 911, and a built-in writing controller module 920. The writing controller module 920 drives the pixel array module 910 to display an image according to an image input signal. The writing controller module 920 includes a data driving unit 921 for providing a plurality of data signals, and a scan driving unit 922 for providing a plurality of scan signals. The data signals are written into the pixel units 911 in sequence as controlled by the scan signals in order to display the image.
With the writing controller module 920 built into the conventional electronic paper 900, it is difficult to lower the cost and to enhance the flexibility thereof. As such, application of the conventional electronic paper 900 is relatively limited.